The World on Your Side
by blackwidowisbae
Summary: Director Nick Fury is perceived by the public as a hero who does the wrong thing for the 'right' reasons. But there are others who say he's a crazy, egotistical, self-important old man, let's see who wins.


**I got another request from nightmarehunter676: "** **Somebody give me some dirt on this vacuous mass so we can at last unmask him; i'll pull the trigger on him, someone load the gun and cock it. while we were all watching he got washington in his pocket." i always read stories where Fury is the crazy good guy who does the wrong things for the 'right' reasons but i always think he's just a crazy guy with an over-inflated ego and sense of importance. so with that line, do what you will, but it's talking about Fury**

Arnold Brown was a short man with brown eyes, brown hair, glasses, and a mustache. He looked like a normal everyday citizen with an office job. But in actuality, he was a very important person in Hydra, very high up, with not a lot of people above him. But, his cover was an executive secretary to Leslie Carrington, a member of the board of directors at Imperial Industries International, so he seemed like a normal human in the eyes of the public. He received a mission from Hydra, more of a task really. He was to find information on the current Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nicholas J. Fury and release it to the public. The public had given him the title of hero, becuase he supposedly did the wrong things for the right reason and he did that for the good of the public. But Hydra knew that in reality he was a crazy, egotistical, self-important old man who only cared about his gain. Arnold sighs and rubs his eyes, he would need to contact his people in S.H.I.E.L.D. have them find any bit of dirt on Nick Fury and then give it to him. It would take time and effort, Arnold knew that, but he needed to get it done, so, he would get it done, no matter how long it took.

 _Time Skip: 2 Weeks_

Arnold was at his house, sitting in his living room with his daughter, Laura. They were watching Breaking Bad when Arnold's phone rang. He reached down to the coffee table and flipped it over, looking at the number, it was blocked, but he need to answer it.

"Could you pause it, sweetheart?" Arnold asks, "I gotta take this." Wordlessly, his daughter picks up the remote and presses pause. Then she grabs her phone and starts to mess with it. Arnold sighs and then grabs his phone, walking into another room. He hits the green button, answering the phone, then he brings it up to his ear, "Hello?"

"Sir, I believe we found information that could be used against Director Fury," the woman on the other sad.

"And what would that be?" Arnold starts to tap his foot, people not getting straight to the point was a pet peeve of his.

"Project T.A.H.I.T.I. sir, have you heard of it?" the woman asks.

"No, I have not," Arnold stops tapping his foot, this sounded interesting.

"Project T.A.H.I.T.I., which stands for Terrestrialized Alien Host Integrative Tissue I, is a S.H.I.E.L.D. Level 9 protect started by Director Fury and was overseen by Agent Phil Coulson. It was basically the harvesting of an alien corpse for medical purposes. The results were only to be used if one of the Avengers dies. It was discontiued after the test subjects went crazy. But I found that Fury has started the project up again for unknown reasons, he could be using it as a form of torture, but I'm not sure," the woman pauses, "Is that good enough sir?"

"Yes, excellent," Arnold pauses to think, "Would it be possible to have all of that information written down in an article and sent to a newspaper and the news stations?"

"Yes, it would be sir, is that all?" the woman asks.

"Yes, that's all, thank you, I want that article out by tomorrow, understood?" Arnold instructs.

"Yes sir," the woman replies.

"Good," Arnold hangs up and walks back into the living room, "Alright, start it up again."

Laura puts down her phone and presses play, the show resuming. Everything was good in the world.

 _Time Skip: 1 Day_

Arnold scowls in displeasure. He is watching Director Fury on the news channel. He was addressing the article, saying that project T.A.H.I.T.I. was a non-existent thing that the press made up. And somehow, everyone believed him. He had the public, and the press in his pocket. They were drinking up every word he said. This was an example of his self-importance and ego, he could have just said it was true and dealt with the consequences. But instead he had to claim the project was made up. Arnold would find more information on him soon, it would just take more digging and patience. But it would get down, in time.

* * *

 **I hope this was good enough! If you have any requests, just PM me or comment them! That's all for now!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this fanfiction, all of them are owned by Marvel.**


End file.
